Bella: She-Wolf
by JacobLautnerLove
Summary: What if Bella Turned into a wolf? What happens when Bella's life is flipped upside-down? What about Edward? Starts after the almost kiss in New Moon with Jake... I'm making no claims to originality here... My first fanfic, please read and review ;) T for language. May have some Edward bashing... Its a werewolf story!
1. The Call

This is my first fanfic… Please review (if anyone actually ends up reading this), it would mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy…

Chapter 1: The call

My breath sped up. This was not happening. After everything, all the hints I dropped about wanting to be best friends and best friends only. I closed my eyes.

I couldn't do this; after all, I was still in love with Edward, right?

Then realization hit me, I thought his name! I actually thought his name! I waited… waiting for my body to realize what it had just done. Waited for the hole in my chest to rip open… But it didn't. I was over him! In my mind I did a little happy dance!

HA! EdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdward! I thought his name over and over again, reveling in the fact that I could think his name without even a hint of pain. And it was all thanks to Jacob. My Jacob.

I opened my eyes again, meeting Jake's. His eyes were like pools of liquid brown love, full of passion and adoration. For me. God, I didn't deserve him. He put up with so much of my crap and yet he was still by my side. He could have given up, gone and found a girl worthy of his attention. He could have found someone twice as beautiful as me, who wouldn't put him through hell and back on a daily basis.

But he didn't. And staring into his chocolate eyes, I'm glad. Because in that moment, as we are leaning in, with our hearts pounding in our chests, I realize something. Something very important.

I love Jacob Black

_I love Jacob Black I love Jacob Black I love Jacob Black. _I chanted it in my head like a silent mantra.

Time seems to slow down, our lips seem to take forever to meet. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, we draw closer.

_This is it._ I think as his lips draw even closer to mine, now only centimeters away.

God, his lips were perfect. They were full and even and just goddamned beautiful! Edward go to hell, all I wanted was Jake.

_Ring Ring….Ring Ring…._

_Damn_

Just when I thought this moment couldn't be ruined… Stupid phone! Who the hell was calling anyway? Charlie would be on his way to the funeral, so it couldn't be him… Oh well, I guess the only way to know is by answering. Besides, the quicker I answer, the quicker we can go back to what we were doing before…

I'm pretty sure Jake had the same thought, because his hand reached out towards the phone at the same time mine did. Surprisingly though, I got to the phone first.

_Wow… where'd I get reflexes from? _

"Hello? Swan Residence?" I answered the phone, unsure of what to say to this (unintentional, I'm sure) kiss ruiner.

There was a gasp on the other end of the line, followed by a velvet smooth voice. A voice I had been trying all summer to forget…

"Bella?"

I didn't know what to do! His voice had taken me completely off guard. I half expected the old wound to open up again, but it didn't, and that gave me strength. I decided that I wanted answers, and I was going to get them.

"Edward?" I questioned quickly. I felt Jake stiffen next to me, letting out a low growl. I didn't care, I wanted answers, but I was going to have to be quick if I was going to get them.

"Why did you call?" I asked, but I was too late, he had hung up. I felt myself beginning to shake in anger.

_Damn Him! He has NO RIGHT to call me, after promising to get the hell out of my life! Hell, he was the one to call, yet he wouldn't even answer a simple question of mine. AND he ruined mine and Jake's kiss!_

At the thought of Jake I looked over to him, still standing stiffly next to me, seemingly oblivious to my rage fit. At the sight of him, though, I calmed, and let a smile creep up on my face. Just seeing him there with me made me want to sing. I even gave a small giggle. At the noise, Jake looked up.

"Bells, honey, are you okay?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice

"Well… Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, bewildered to why he would be so anxious, I didn't have a care in the world. Jake looked confused at my lighthearted tone, his brow creasing slightly in a frown.

"Hmm….Let me think… well first of all: you, Bella Swan, were about to kiss me, Jacob Black, your best friend whom you can't so much as hold hands with without worrying that I'll get the wrong message. Second of all, your bloodsucker of an ex calls, interrupts our almost-kiss, hangs up on you and you laugh?"

It suddenly occurred to me how ridiculous this must be to Jake, who (thankfully) could not get inside my messed up head. With this thought came a whole new wave of giggles and laughter.

When I finally looked up, I could see Jake eyeing me as if I was crazy.

"Oh. Jake! I'm. Sorry. It's Just your expression honey!" I wheezed between giggles. "I'm over Edward now! I realized as soon as I looked into your eyes tonight Jake! I think I love you!"

Jake's expression went from confused to shocked, and I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I realized what I had just admitted to. I quickly looked down, unable to look Jake in the eye.

"Bells, honey, please look at me…" Jake pleaded, but my gaze stayed stubbornly on the floor.

After a minute, I felt Jake's hand touch my chin as he tilted my face up, so I had no choice but to gaze into his liquid chocolate eyes… I think brown may just be my new favorite color…

"Listen, Bells, I need to know, do you really mean what you just said?" I could see his eyes shining with unsuppressed hope, and I immediately knew my answer.

"Yes" I said simply.

Jake grinned. My grin. The one he reserved just for me. God I loved him!

Before I could register what happened, Jake's lips came crashing down on mine, in a passionate kiss. I could feel all his emotions behind the kiss, the hope, the heartache, the need, and, most importantly, the love.

We broke apart from the kiss, breathing heavily, and just rested our foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Bells." Jake said before glancing at the clock.

"Aw, shit!" he exclaimed when he saw the time, "Sorry Bella, but I have to go get my dad from the funeral, I'm already late, he's going to kill me!

"Oh! I'm sorry Jake! I didn't realize the time! Go on, I'll see you tomorrow!" I felt so bad that he was late somewhere because of me.

"Don't worry about it Bells!" he gave me his sunniest grin and turned to walk out of the door, "Besides, it was worth it for that" he muttered in the doorway, and for some reason, I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that.


	2. Weird

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer… I'm pretty sure that's obvious so…._

Chapter 2: Weird

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up to find that I had thrown all of the covers off at night.

_Weird, even on warm nights I usually needed at least two blankets….._

I brushed it off, and got up, I mean, maybe it WAS just a really hot night… I'd have to ask Charlie. With that in my mind, I gathered up some clothes to take into the bathroom. I yanked on the drawer to get my t-shirt, because usually, it was a little stiff and I had to tug really hard on it for it to open. Today, however, when I pulled it open, I somehow managed to pull the whole drawer out of its frame.

_Weird, it must have been easier to pull out than I thought…_

Shrugging, I put the drawer back into place (after getting a shirt of course) and headed into the bathroom. As I waited for the water in the shower to heat up, I looked in the mirror. There was something… different… about me, but I just couldn't tell what. I looked older, more mature, as if I was 23 rather than 18.

_Hmm… must be a trick of the light…_

By this time, though, the shower was hot, and I chose to dwell on it no more. I decided to use my time in the shower, surrounded by the comforting scent of strawberries, to sort out my feelings towards Jacob.

_I love him… I KNOW that, but am I IN love with him?_

I thought back to all the times that we spent together, Jake fixing me when no one else could. Jake's smiles that filled me with sunshine and happiness. Jake's touch as he reassured me that everything would be ok. The kiss Jake and I almost shared… the one I hoped would come soon.

With those thoughts, I came to a conclusion. A very OBVIOUS conclusion no that I think of it.

I. Was. In. Love. With. Jacob. Black.

And I was loving every single second of it…

With that thought, I stepped out of the shower and pulled my sweats and a t-shirt on. The sweats were a little on the short side, this was understandable, as they had been with me for a long time. But, my shirt was an inch too short…

_Weird, I only got that shirt in Port Angeles last week…_

I decided I must have accidentally bought the wrong size shirt and continued downstairs towards the kitchen.

AN: this is super short, I know, I'm super duper sorry! More will be on it's way soon... not sure how soon.. thanks to those who review, it means the WORLD! Thanks ;) xox


	3. Weirder

Thank you so much for the follows and reviews and whatever else is happening out there in the world of fanfiction…. 3 xX… oh, and I might add that if you like the Cullens, there may be some Edward bashing (after all- this is a werewolf story and he's a leech)…. Sry xx

_Disclaimer: I think we all know it's pretty obvious that I don't own twilight…. If I did, would Edward have ended up with Bella? NO!_

3. Weirder

I started making breakfast, eggs and bacon, hoping to surprise Charlie (and maybe Jake if he came over) with breakfast. I set about cracking and whisking and frying, reveling in the smell of frying bacon. Good GOD! That smell was heavenly! My stomach agreed to that with a growl. Come to think of it, I felt a bit more hungry than usual…. Oh well, it's not as if I had a proper dinner last night, what with all the Edward drama.

With that thought, I glanced towards the clock. Wow, I hadn't realized it was this late! Charlie would already be at work, and Jake would be on patrol! I decided that I would just eat what I could of the breakfast, and maybe use the left over bacon in a quiche for dinner.

After taking my plate to the table, I dug in. I ate like it was the first time I had seen food in a decade, wolfing it down so fast, I barely tasted the crisp saltiness of the bacon, and the gooey, cheesiness of the scrambled eggs.

Two minutes of non-stop eating later, I found myself in the kitchen, chewing the last of the food I had prepared. So much for that quiche….

But what struck me was that I found that I wasn't even hungry. You would think that- for a girl who had just downed a meal made for teen, her father and a boy with a wolf-sized appetite- that I would feel, even a little bit full, but I didn't. In fact, I found myself thinking that I could probably go for another- a thought that was squashed after I looked into the fridge and discovered that I had used up all of the eggs in my very large breakfast.

Grocery shopping for me then!

The drive to the local store was uncomfortable to say the least, which was strange because I was usually freezing, even when the air conditioner was off. I ended up turning up the air con up to full blast, but I still wasn't able to stop the small beads of sweat that were forming o my back.

I sighed with relief as I pulled into the store's parking lot. FINALLY! The wretched journey was over! All I needed to do was survive the drive back. Fun.

Walking into the store, I reveled in the cool air that blasted at the shop's entrance. It was a much welcomed change from the heat of my truck's cabin.

I looked down at the list I held in my hand and headed off to the frozen foods section for some puff pastry, I had decided to make an apple pie for dessert and needed to grab a few sheets of the stuff. I quickly made my way through the store, progressing from frozen foods, to fresh produce to herbs and spices.

All in all, it was one of my quicker shopping trips. I had just joined the checkout line, when a small voice came from behind me:

"Bella? I haven't seen you since the start of spring break!"

"Angela? Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it, I've been spending a bit of time around La Push lately." I replied; glad to see my friend again. Only now did I realize how long it had been since I last spoke to her.

"Oooh, I love it there! So, meet any hot Quileute boys on the res? Anyone _special_ I need to know about?" As she said it, my mind immediately wandered to Jake and a faint blush stained my cheeks. I was slightly surprised, usually my face would have turned the color of a tomato after a comment like that.

"Uhh…. Ange? Are you alright? You're starting to sound like Jessica." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't notice my reaction to her questions.

"OMG! You're right! I'm sorry, it's just I've been spending a lot of time with her this spring break because you haven't been around… Oh, it looks like it's your turn!" she exclaimed, motioning towards the checkout counter. I headed towards it, feeling guilty for deserting her for La Push, but at the same time, not regretting a minute I had spent there. With Jake.

Charlie's cruiser was parked outside the house when I got home, he must have gotten half the day off because it was only lunch time.

I jumped out of the truck's cab and lifted the grocery bags out from the other side. The bags felt lighter than I was used to, and I was surprised when I didn't so much as stumble on my way into the house. Something strange was definitely going on…

I was greeted with a 'Hey, Bells!' from the living room. At least that answered one question. Charlie, being the sports supporter he was, had taken time off work to watch his favorite team, the Seattle Mariners, play. Typical.

"Hey, dad! Do you want some lunch?" I called in reply.

I set about making the sandwiches before he could reply, already knowing what his answer would be. I brought out Charlie's into the living room and then returned to the kitchen to make my own.

It turns out I was still hungry. Very hungry.

I ended up eating seven sandwiches in total. Good thing I bought three loaves of bread.

As I was eating, I started to reflect on what Angela had said at the store. I HAD been spending a lot of time in La Push, hadn't I? I suddenly felt bad for neglecting the other friends I had, not just them, but Charlie also. I decided I would try and spend some time with him to make up for not being around. I would start with watching the game with him, even if it did end up killing me.

Charlie looked away from the TV when I plunked myself down beside him on the sofa and shot me a questioning look. I just returned it with a shrug, that seemed to be good enough for him.

We watched the game in peace for a while, until Charlie asked me to pass the remote so he could turn up the sound. As I passed it , our hands met for the briefest second, but it was enough to make Charlie stop.

"Bells! You're burning up! You must have a fever! Go up to bed and get some rest, you must feel awful!" Charlie rambled.

"Dad, I'm fine, I feel absolutely brilliant." Weird, I hadn't felt THAT hot, but then again, that would explain why I had thrown my covers off last night and had felt so uncomfortable in my truck today.

"Nonsense! Bella, I want you to get some rest, otherwise you won't be able to see Jake tomorrow!"

At this, I remembered Jake and I had made plans to go to a bonfire with the pack tonight. I guess that wasn't happening. I decided it was probably best to call and cancel, because there was no way a klutz like me could sneak out of the house.

I dialed the number I now knew by heart, and waited for the phone to start ringing. Jake picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Black residence."

His voice was like a god's; masculine and slightly authorative, hinting at the alpha he was meant to be.

_Enough Bella! Not now! You called for a reason! _The little voice in my head snapped me back into reality.

"Oh, Uh, hey Jake… It's Bella, I have a fever and am unable to come to the Bonfire tonight. I'm sorry, I feel fine, but if I go, I'll have to face the wrath of the mighty Charlie Swan." I stammered nervously. Why was I nervous? This was my best friend! I'd known him since we were babies for goodness sake! It had never been like this before!

_But you didn't know you loved him before_. A voice in my head replied. And the voice was right.

"Oh, that's OK, I was actually about to call to tell you the bonfire had been cancelled anyway. Someone's close to phasing, so we're all on high alert. We don't know who it is though. We can all feel this little tingle that means that someone's going to join us soon, but we're not sure who it's going to be. We suspect it's Quil, but can't be sure…" He trailed off

"Well, I guess it worked out for the best anyway then!" I laughed

"Yeah, I guess it did. Bye Bells see you tomorrow!" he replied cheerfully

"Bye Jake, take care, and TRY to stay out of trouble"

"Sure, sure" He assured me, employing my favorite catchphrase of his.

**AN: More soon! Maybe even this weekend if I'm in the mood! Who knows? Excuse grammar and mistakes, I've got no Beta, so bare with ;) be good until next time Xx**


	4. What the hell just happened?

**Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews…. I know, I'm freaking out over only, like, 7 reviews, but they mean so much! I love to know what you think so keep doing what you do!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did…. Let's just say I wouldn't be sitting in front of a laptop writing a fanfiction about it._

Chapter 4: What the hell just happened?

The first thing I did the next morning was check my temperature. Still high. WAY too high. 108 degrees? I'm pretty sure that's not normal… Shouldn't I be dead?

Oh, who cared anymore? I mean werewolves, vampires… I could be a flipping FAIRY for all I know! Who knew? Maybe tomorrow I'll sprout wings! At least I'd have something special about me. I wouldn't just be plain old Bella then…

I chuckled at the thought.

Oh well, I still had a temperature, so I guess the day would not be spent with Jake as I'd hoped...

I suddenly noticed how sweaty I was. Damn fever. I resolved to call Jake _after_ I'd taken a shower and gotten dressed. I hoped he wouldn't mind, but then again, with that wolf close to phasing, he might not have time to do anything anyway.

I found myself hoping that the new wolf would be Quil. I felt so bad for him, being ditched by a best friend was no fun. I thought back to the weeks where Jake didn't talk to me, it had hurt. Poor Quil had to go through that twice. At least the first time he had had someone to help him, now he was all alone.

With that thought I showered and changed. As I pulled on my top, I felt the seams strain and heard a ripping noise.

_What the hell? This shirt was new too! It had fit me two days ago!_

I must be getting that growth spurt that parents always tell short children they'll have someday but never do. I always thought Renee told me that to make me feel better about my small size, who knew she might actually be telling the truth. Well I guess it was one of Jake's shirts for me…

I breathed in as I pulled the shirt over my head, it smelled of my Jacob. He smelt so good, sort of musky, pine treey, foresty scents mixed with the salty smell of the ocean. Perfect.

Thinking of Jake reminded me of the phone call that I had to make. I crossed the room, making my way over to the phone in the corner, when something on the floor caught my eye. Upon closer inspection, I found that it was a loose floor board with, from the looks of it, something underneath it. I pulled the board away and what I found had been what I had least expected.

Pictures of Edward and I stared up at me, along with the CD he had given me, and the tickets to Florida I had received from his family for my birthday.

I braced myself for what would surely come. But instead of pain and heartache, I felt anger. Complete and utter rage ripped through my body.

How dare he do this! Promise me that he would disappear, break my heart, and tell me to move on… My heart was no longer broken, but he must have known that I would find all of this! With my clumsiness, how could I not trip over it? I could barely walk without tripping on a flat surface, let alone one with a loose floorboard sticking up from it. He promised it would be like he never existed… so much for that.

I found myself shaking, just like I had the night of his call. It reminded me of when Jake was angry.

_Huh,_ a part of me mused, _I must be really mad, not even the thought of Jake is calming me down…_

And with that thought, I exploded! Literally. It was like all my bones broke and then re-mended themselves, like my insides became outsides and vice versa. All the while there was a little, throbbing heat, pulsing in my stomach.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I looked around at my bedroom, it looked the same as before the intense pain, except…. My clothes were in shreds on the floor around me…. _What the HELL?_

_**Hey calm down, everything will be alright, just calm down.**_

_GREAT! Now I'm hearing voices telling me to calm down… IM GOING ABSOLUTELY FUCKING MENTAL!_

The voice seemed to laugh at me.

_**Hey, I have a name you know, I'm not just "the voice"**_

_Oh well, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize crazy voices had names!_

_**They don't, but I do, just look down, maybe you'll understand better.**_

I looked down and instead of feet, I had PAWS! FUCKING PAWS! IF I WASN'T ALREADY CRAZY I AM NOW!

_**Calm down, you're not crazy, you're a wolf.**_

_Oh yeah, because suddenly exploding into a wolf doesn't constitute as crazy. Right._

The voice seemed to laugh at this

_**Hey! I told you! I have a name!**_

_Oh, I'm so very sorry, would you mind telling me what said name is?_

_**Well first I have to know yours, because I'm pretty sure you're not Quil…**_

_You know Quil? Oh. My. God! I phased! Why me? I'm not even Quileute!_

_**Wait… you know about us? Who is this?**_

_Bella, Bella Swan_

_**Bella? Oh shit! Jake's NOT going to like this! He's not going to like this at all!**_

_Uh… would you mind telling me your name? I'm still kind of confused…_

_**Oh, yeah, sorry Bella. It's me, Embry!**_

_Oh, uh, Hi Embry…. Ummm….. how do I phase back?_

_**Well it usually takes a while, but you basically have to think of calming things until you feel human, gather all the human feelings you can and invision yourself as a human, until humanity takes over your form. It's much easier than it sounds. Try to phase back, I'm heading towards your house now, I'll be outside your window if you need anything…**_

I thought of calming things, Jake, my sun, my best friend, my everything. I let those feelings take over and before I knew it I was back in human form, lying in a heap in the middle of my bedroom, naked. I quickly got changed into a dress, it was the only thing that fitted me now, it used to be knee length, but now it barely came down to mid-thigh.

I turned to look out the window, just in time to see a human Embry stride out of the forest. He had a huge grin on his face, I'm not quite sure why though… I soon found out.

"That was amazing! No one was able to phase out that quickly! Not even Jake! And he has the most control of all of us, must have something to do with his blood…." He trailed off before looking directly at me, "speaking of blood, why did you phase? Do you have any Quileute blood in you at all?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that… because truthfully, I didn't know, but I had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"I don't know, Embry, but I will find out. I just need to make a call to Renee first." I told him, then added "and please don't phase until I know the truth, I don't want the pack to find out through your mind, I'd much rather like to tell them myself."

Embry nodded and turned to go.

"Actually, Embry, can you stay while I make this call? I don't really want to be alone."

He nodded and replied "Sure I can Bella, you're my pack sister after all"

I grinned, it was nice to know that, even if this call went the way I thought it would, I would still have a family, even if it wasn't the typical sort.

**AN: and that's another chapter DONE! I'm on a roll at the moment, might even get another one up later on today (or tonight- depending on where you are)! Keep reading and reviewing ;) Xx**


	5. What do you mean you don't know?

**Hey, well I'm really enjoying this writing thing… you guys that read this are amazing :P 3 I'm thinking of starting another one so I'll have two going at once… If you want to see me write a specific Bella/Jake story, please PM or Review, I wanna know what you want, because I want to write what you want to read- God that sound sappy (but its true)…**

**And with that, here's the latest installment- (I love that word!)- of Bella: She-Wolf**

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer… funnily enough! I know! Who would have thought?_

Chapter 5: What do you mean you don't know?

My hands trembled as I dialed the number… Thank god I was sitting down; otherwise I probably would've collapsed. Pressing the phone to my ear tightly, I waited for Renee to pick up. And waited. And waited. And waited.

I was just about to hang up when the phone was finally answered with a flustered:

"Hello? This is Renee. Who are you?"

Typical Renee, she had probably misplaced her phone again and had been racing around the whole house to find it, only then realizing it was in her handbag. She used to do that. A lot.

I took a deep breath, it was best to rip it off like a band-aid, quick.

"Renee? Who is my father?" I asked, scared for her answer. I didn't want to know, but I needed to, for myself, and Charlie.

"Oh BELLA! I haven't heard from you in AGES! So tell me, anyone special in your life, if ya know what I mean?"

I rolled my eyes, Renee was being Renee, skirting around the questions she didn't want to answer as usual. I didn't have the time, or patience, for this.

"Cut the bullshit Renee, I asked you, WHO IS MY FATHER?" I practically screamed down the phone.

I was met with stunned silence. Probably from the fact I had just yelled and swore at my mum, something I'm sure Renee has never heard me do before. Ever. Oh well! Now she has.

She still hadn't answered, so I tried again:

"who?" I asked, softer this time, pleading for the truth.

There was a resigned sigh on the other end of the line.

"I-I don't know" her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY FREAKING FATHER IS?" I exploded, not even giving Renee time to answer, I continued.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TELLING CHARLIE!"

I breathed out, my chest was heaving, I was shaking. It was only the fact that I was in my bedroom that stopped me from phasing. If I did, Charlie would notice and ask what happened, and he's already going to have to go through a lot, even without having to worry about his daughter turning into a giant-ass wolf.

"Bella, I'm hopping on the first available flight to get there, I'm sorry honey, I really am." She sounded sincere, but I was too angry to care. I only had one question for my mother now.

"Who? Who could be my father? Mum, I have to know" There was desperation in my voice. I had to know -for mine, Charlie and the pack's sake.

"It was either Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley" she admitted, before hanging up, leaving me in shock. Next to me, Embry was frozen too, neither of us was quite sure what to make of this. So, I had a brother, either Quil or Sam. Could this get anymore messed up?

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Embry spoke:

"You know what this means Bella?"

I shook my head, not sure what he meant, other than the obvious of course.

"You could be my sister! I mean, think about it, we both don't know our fathers, and we both turn into giant, furry wolves! Come to think of it, your fur's even a bit like mine!"

I looked up at that, I hadn't really seen what I had looked like as a wolf, I was too busy freaking out about the fact that I was one to begin with.

"Really? What does my wolf look like Embry? I was a bit… preoccupied at the time."

At this, he chuckled.

"Well, you're fur is a snowy white color, probably because you're so pale, but your paws are the same shade of grey as me, but with a ring of black around the top. I hope you don't mind me saying, but your wolf is beautiful"

At his words, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

_Well, THAT hasn't changed. I can turn into a great white wolf, yell and swear at my own mother, but at the smallest compliment, I turn a bright tomato red. Only me._

I decided it was time to meet the pack and tell them it was I who had phased, they were probably wondering who the hell it was.

"Uhm, Embry, do you think we can go find the rest of the pack… I want them to know I phased and what caused it, and I want them to hear it from me."

"Sure Bella, the pack are probably all at Emily's right now, it is lunchtime after all."

At the mention of lunch, my stomach growled. Embry and I laughed.

"Oh Bella, I think you're gonna fit right in!"

My stomach was churning as we approached Emily's. I was suddenly nervous of how the pack would accept me, especially after they found out what my mother had done. They all had been friendly towards me before, but being part of the pack was something different entirely.

As we drew nearer, I could hear the sounds of the pack as they laughed and joked around. I found myself longing to join them, to be accepted, to fit in.

The noise stopped when Embry opened the front door for me. All eyes were on me, but I refused to meet any of them. Not even Jake's.

"Yo! Embry! Do ya know who phased? We couldn't find them!" Jared was the first to break the silence.

Embry looked slightly uncomfortable as he replied:

"uh, yeah, actually, I do…." The whole pack stared was staring intently, wanting to know more

"well, uh, you see…" I just wanted to get it over with! Quickly, I cut off Embry's stammer with:

"It was me, I phased" I said, not looking up from my trainers as I said it.

Stunned silence followed my words, I could feel everyone's intense stares upon me, but I didn't dare look up, afraid to see resentment in tier eyes.

Sam, being the alpha he was, was the first to speak:

"But, how is this possible, she's not even Quileute! And she's a girl!" I was relieved to hear that he sounded more confused than angry.

"Renee cheated." I explained "but with more than one guy. I am the daughter of either Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley." Everyone gasped in shock. I heard Sam plop down onto the sofa. I didn't blame him, it's not every day that you find out that you may, or may not have a little sister you never knew about that had just turned into a werewolf. I refused to meet any of the pack's gaze, afraid.

"Bells? Please look at me, everything's going to be alright" The sweet, smooth voice of Jake coaxed. I don't know why, but the way he said the words made it hard to resist looking at him.

My gaze met his and time stopped. All the steel cables holding me to earth snapped, and the only thing holding me there was him. My Jacob. My Earth. My sun. He was my everything. And from the look on his face, I could tell that Jake felt it too. So this is what it's like to imprint.

"Unbelievable" Jake murmured, and he leaned down to kiss me.

**A/N: And that's where we leave it! I will try to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I only update on weekends (usually) so if I don't update tomorrow, you'll just have to hang in there for a week… I know, tragic! I live in HK, so my references to time and stuff may be a bit different to yours… and I had a long weekend, which is why so much got done… don't expect this every week. Apologies for any mistakes… I have no Beta :( **


	6. Imprinting and Phasing

**HI! Sorry if it feels like a long time between updates! I write as I go so please forgive the wait… Will be updating a lot less often now, because that's all the time I can spare at the moment… sorry, I have football, basketball, swimming and running training every day! Can you blame me? Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean so much! So… On with the show! Oh, and in my version of the story, Bella had a mobile, because it's just so much easier!**

_Disclaimer: It's really hard coming up with a new disclaimer every chapter, so: I don't own twilight or its characters. Any copyright or trademark infringement (or whatever you call it- I'm not real good with this) is completely accidental._

Chapter 6: Imprinting and Phasing.

I could have stared into those pools of dark chocolate forever. His eyes were so beautiful, full of love, adoration and devotion. All for me. And I was sure that my eyes showed the same. He was perfect. From the strands of stray hair that fell into his eyes, to his beautiful, shining white teeth. I had thought I had loved him before, but now…

I was brought abruptly out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. Sighing, I pulled my eyes from his to search for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Renee, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm boarding a plane to Port Angeles soon, so I'll see you in a couple of hours." My mother's voice trilled excitedly from the other end of the line, it sounded as if she was going on a holiday of a lifetime, not about to tell your ex-husband that his daughter is not actually his. And I told her that.

"Renee, tune the bubbliness for just a minute, you're coming to forks to tell Charlie you cheated on him with TWO other guys, not visiting fucking Disneyland!" The pack all laughed at this, of course, with their wolfy senses, they could hear the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time, I'm really excited to finally be able to look at my beautiful daughter again! Phil and I miss you terribly!" She apologized profusely. I started to feel a little guilty, but not much.

"Yes, well, it's kinda hard sharing a house with a newly married couple behaving like bunnies at EVERY HOUR OF THE DAY! The walls are thin you know?" My statement was met with more sniggering from the pack. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh… uh…. We never realized" _obviously_ "anyway… I… Uh… have to go get on the plane now…" Renee replied, her voice embarrassed.

"Bye Renee, see you soon." I then hung up.

Turning to face the pack, I noticed them all looking at me funny… all that is, except for Jacob. He still had that star struck expression on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's just… imprinting's meant to be rare, and it looks like we've just had a double one… and how come, only now did Jacob imprint? Why not when he first looked into your eyes after he phased?" Sam was the one to explain everyone's thoughts.

Hmm… why was that? It's not as if there was anything blocking him from imprinting… unless…

"Well, I have an idea, but I'm not sure how good it is…" I offered. There was a murmur of assent for me to continue, so I did.

"When I was dating Leechward" I was surprised how easily the insult slipped off my toungue- so was the pack, if the expression on their faces was anything to go by, I continued anyhow, "he found that he could read everyone's mind except for mine, I-" I was cut off by a shout from Sam.

"WHAT? THE LEECH CAN READ MINDS? FUCK!" The rest of the pack was shocked too. I guess that fact had slipped my mind… and that's what I told them.

"Slipped your mind? Are you joking? SLIPPED YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Paul was the angriest of them all, I couldn't blame him, I guess. I mean, I was dating one of their- our- worst enemies, and failed to mention something relatively important to them… but that didn't stop me from snapping right back.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, PAUL, for not informing you sooner, I was a little preoccupied with the fact that I'm a GIANT FUCKING WEREWOLF AND THAT MY FATHER ISN'T ACTUALLY MY FREAKING FATHER!"

That shut him up. The rest of the pack was stunned, and I swear I saw a hint of respect in their eyes. I guess no one's ever stood up to Paul's crap before. I mentally shrugged, and continued on with my theory as if nothing ever happened.

"now, as I was saying before I was interrupted- RUDELY I might add" I glared at Paul "Eddie-Boy couldn't read my mind because of some weird mental block thing. I think that maybe my mind block affected the imprinting or something. I guess it only happened to us now because my mind is open to the pack's mind link now, meaning that my mind is open to you." I finished. The pack stared at me awestruck.

"Wow" Jake was the one to break the awed, slightly awkward (for me anyway), silence. "Beautiful AND smart, and all mine." He smiled and I blushed as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"aww, man! No PDA!" Embry groaned, I giggled, even though he was a werewolf, he had still kept his childish ways. I felt a small tug at my stomach suddenly, and stopped giggling at once. The rest of the pack must have felt it too, because they all stiffened.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud. Jared was the one to answer my question.

"this is the feeling we get when someone is about to phase, it's just like the feeling we were getting before you phased, but stronger, which means whoever it is, is hours away from phasing!"

"But who could it be?" I asked. A sudden though hit me, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the pack had the same thought, because we all said in unison:

"Quil"


End file.
